Turning Back Time
by Lifesux
Summary: Yuya recieved a spell. Upon opening, Yuya would become a stronger and sucessful in love. However it seems instead that Yuya ends up as a child? And now it's up to Sasuke to teach Yuya the way of the ninja, and the rules of being a kid. SasukeYuya


Disclaimer: Life sux and that's why I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo.  
This story is of Sasuke and Yuya, THIS WORLD NEED MORE OF THEM, I'M THE ONLY ONE WRITING THEM! Anyway, don't like, please don't read, you are warned.

Full Summary: Yuya makes a deal with an old ancient Ninja, by giving her something she wants, Yuya received a spell. Upon opening, Yuya would become a stronger person and be successful in love. However it seems the spell gone wrong and Yuya ends up as a child? And now it's up to Sasuke to teach this to teach Yuya the way of the ninja, and the rules of being a kid.

* * *

Chapter one: The spell

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked.

Looking at the small piece of paper that lay innocently on my palm, my mind start to fill with doubt. There's no way a tiny piece of paper is gonna let me become someone stronger and be more successful in love, right? To tell you the truth, I am really desperate for something like this. I need to be able to become stronger, even if it's by a little. I want to be able to fight for myself. I don't want to be protected. I want to fight my own battles. Though this spell only lets me become stronger in the art of ninjitsu. And though it would mean that I would have to give up being a gunner, it was something I am more than willing to do.

I also want to be more successful in love. Sure, I might be surrounded by ultra hot guys, but I will not, and I repeat, WILL NOT, go out with Kyo or Yukimura or Bentora. Bunch of perverts, shessh. Isn't there someone else in this world who's sexy, not taken, not gay, and not a pervert? Life is unfair that way.

"Positive, but do you have what I want in return?"

I looked at her, as if the first time seeing her. Taking in her appearance. This old ninja in front of was not how I imagine her to be. She has gray silver hair pulled back to a high ponytail. Her face only slightly wrinkled, and her lips adore a slight warm smile. She eyes were gray in color but shined brightly. She was how I imagine a perfect grandmother to be. I can't believe that someone like her could be a ninja.

I nodded my head slightly. I reluctantly pulled out my old broken chain. It was something I received a long time ago, but I could never remember who. Just someone with a big wide smile that always make my heart flutter. I acknowledge the fact that this old lady in front of me was more than a little strange, also that devilish glint in her eyes..., almost as if she was planning something. I looked down at the broken chain, I was temped to break this deal and walk away WITH my chain. Despite all logic, despite the fact that the thing in my hands was something worth less than a coin, I felt some sort of enchanting feeling for the chain.

I finally let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and uncurl my fist. I let the cold metal slide through my warm fingers one more time, before letting it fall onto the ninja's waiting hands. Though I hesitated at first, I finally decided to leave.

"I shall take my leave now."

The old lady in front of me nodded, she shifted aside as I swiftly cross the room and rushed out the door. It was not until I was safety out of the room that I was able to at last take a deep breath. However just as I was preparing to leave, I hear a shout from behind me. It took me a while to realize that it was the name of the old lady. Taking another deep breath, I ran as fast as I could.

"Teshi"

* * *

I have finally reached the inn in which we were staying in. I just so happen to find Sasuke in the room. Though I was positive that everyone went back. I gave a shrug and open the potion in my hands. I grabbed a warm cup of water and was just about to - 

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

I looked up and saw Sasuke staring down at me. Though I didn't know why, I just couldn't stop the blush that was creeping across my cheeks. There was a moment of silence before I realize that Sasuke was still awaiting my reply.

"It's a potion that allows me to become stronger..." I answered.

Though it was not entirely the truth, it was not a lie either. For some reason I just couldn't bring myself to say about the other part of the potion as well. I shook my head slightly; raising the potion to my lips I drank it all in one gulp before washing it down with water. Somehow I felt something within me changing. A smile played on my lips as I start to see everything in a whole new light. However...

"Sasuke... when did you get so tall? You're even taller than me!" I exclaimed.

Sasuke looked at me in disbelief before shaking me slightly.

"It's not me who became taller; it's you who became shorter!"


End file.
